


Knee Socks.

by pridecurls



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry is a Tease, Los Angeles, Porn With Plot, Sleep Sex, Sweet/Hot, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridecurls/pseuds/pridecurls
Summary: "I got a feeling that I might have lit the very fuse that you were trying not to light..."ORThe one where Harry wakes up hot and bothered. Ariana might be the answer to his problem.
Relationships: Ariana Grande/Harry Styles
Kudos: 13





	Knee Socks.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song: Knee Socks - Arctic Monkeys.

In the midst of a hot summer night in Los Angeles, Harry thrashed around in his bed in anguish. His body poured out beads of sweat through his pores, dripping and staining onto the sheets. He groaned as he shoved the wool blanket off of him, and kicked his feet free from the restraints of his long socks. The sudden movement had stirred up the beautiful woman beside him -- his girlfriend, Ariana. Studying her features, his emerald irises gawked at the outline of her body hugged by the sheets that swallowed her. Her silhouette was delicately formed, identical to an angel resting on dazzling cloud in the night sky; the crescent of the moon finding its home in her pupils. 

Despite the innocence of her nature, his eyes lingered underneath the warmth of the sheets. She hid the presence of her velvety and smooth skin; one that was locked by her black shorts and loose pink shirt. As he ran the pad of his thumb over her rosy cheeks, speckles of confetti from her tour nestled their way into the layers of her hair, some of which fell onto his bare chest. He chuckled deeply, his chest rumbling with laughter. 

Gradually, his gaze traveled down further where he witnessed a peek of her knee socks. He inhaled sharply, his right hand digging its way underneath his grey trousers. It happened unconsciously, almost like his mind was controlling his actions -- no matter how improper. He hissed at the sensation of his rings against the base of his hardened cock, the bleak metal penetrating through his nerves. He sat up against the headboard for better leverage, his focus never withdrawing from her. His thumb swept over the pellet of pre-cum that drizzled on the swollen tip, growling at the overwhelming pleasure he was inflicting onto himself. 

But as his heavy hand sped up his sloppy movements, his body craved more. 

Using his free hand, he tapped her shoulder gently. A small mumble bubbled up from beneath the sheets, one that sounded like a protest. He proceeded, needing the woman beside him more than he could ever fathom. He gulped audibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down his throat, “Baby, wake up.. I need you s’ bad.” He murmured; his voice permeated with slumber. 

“W-What? Harry, it’s…” She sat upright on the bed, glancing over towards the clock on the nightstand beside the bed. Heavy lidded, she whispered, “It’s three in the morning, what do you need? Can you show me or something?” 

Harry nodded his head in response, despite the shadows on his face blocking him. He grabbed a hold of her tiny hands, squeezing her dainty wrists together, and hauled them towards the thickened base of his cock. He pulsated when she wrapped her thin fingers along his length, groaning when she whimpered at how hard he had been. “Yeah, baby? You feel tha’? Daddy’s s’hard fo’ you.” 

“Harry…” She moaned softly, squeezing her thighs together. She maintained a steady pace on his cock, moving her neatly manicured hands as swiftly as she could. She chewed on her bottom lip at the sight in front of her. Although harsh shadows reflected onto his face, she made out the matted curls on his forehead and the glistening droplets of sweat on his body. He looked divine in the moonlight that shined through their windows. 

“Daddy,” Harry reminded her through gritted teeth. “M’ your Daddy right now, sweetheart. Is tha’ correct? You jerk off Daddy s’bloody good.” He screwed his eyes shut before he breathed out, “I wanna see wha’ tha’ lil’ mouth does next.” 

As Ariana obliged and opened her mouth, Harry slapped the tip of cock against her tongue. “C’mon, pretty baby. Open up…” He trailed off, lust overpowering every bone in his body. “‘Atta girl. Nice an’ wide jus’ for Daddy, hm?” He smirked wickedly. 

She dove her head underneath the comfort of the sheets, gripping his thighs as she lowered her head down on his cock and bobbed her head back and forth; guided by his hand on the back of her hair. Her jaw ached with how big she was inside of her warmth. She moaned around him, sending vibrations of pleasure straight towards his belly. He growled, bucking his hips up slightly at the sudden shock. 

“Please fuck my throat, Daddy,” she asked sweetly, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. “I’m so close, please!” She whined loudly, strands of her hair outlining the small frame of her face. 

“Yeah? You fuckin’ want this dick s’far down, don’t you? How ‘bout this?” He whispered darkly before he removed his cock out of her mouth and rubbed her most sensitive area with the heel of his large palm, her juices dripping onto his hand with ease. She moved her hips in sync with his exertion, throwing her head back and mewling. 

“Cum, kitten.. Fuckin’ cum on my hand.” He growled, his hands gripping her hips firmly. 

“D-Daddy! I’m gonna-” Her hips stuttered, shaking as she came down from her high. She released a high-pitched moan from her throat as her wetness trickled down her inner thighs. Her breathing patterns regulated soon after she sprawled out against the bed beside him. 

Briefly, Harry hovered over Ariana’s worn out body and cupped her cheeks with his veiny hands. She squirmed underneath him, but he hushed her with the index of his ringed finger on her plump lips. He simpered, removing her shirt over her head. He slid his cock in between the valley of breasts, thrusting slowly. A few strokes were delivered before he spilled onto her eyelashes and lips. He chuckled breathlessly, “Sorry, darlin’.” 

She giggled softly, running her own finger over his white ropes of sticky and hot cum. She swiped over her lips and sucked the taste, “Don’t mention it.” She winked before she pulled him beside her and clung her petite body over his muscular one. She hummed contently, “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too, babygirl.” Harry whispered in her ear softly, throwing an arm around her.


End file.
